


Luytdotyxxo

by Ktxitx



Series: Home Madness... [4]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, be prepared for some drama that isn't drama but it's the only word i thought of, the existence of this tag is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Let's just say the first chapter is a day in the life of Hyunsik and Sungjae is depressed...





	1. Hyunsik's day (because I just wrote this from his perspective, at least I think...)

Hyunsik and Ilhoon were in the middle of having breakfast when Peniel entered the kitchen and started to hit his head repeatedly on the refrigerator while rumbling thousands of «why», when they asked him what had gotten into him, he stared at them with a look that dissuaded them from asking further.

 

When he went out of the kitchen, Hyunsik crossed path with Sungjae who was looking at the ground and who expectantly raised his head but looked disappointed when he saw who was in front of him, he then proceeded to walk past Hyunsik and went back to walking aimlessly around the house. Since Changsub had gone back to his parents for a while, Sungjae had been weird. Not in the same weird than usual, he looked depressed and Hyunsik actually feared a bit opening doors since he had found Sungjae in some strange places lately (notably in the entryway closet and the laundry room, Sungjae told him at that moment he had never realized before this was such a nice place), moreover, Sungjae stuck to his banana plushie...

When Hyunsik went upstairs he noticed eunkwang eying the corridor from his room and the latter asked him if he had seen Peniel, he answered he was in the kitchen and in a really bad mood, Eunkwang went back in his room with a guilty look on his face.

 

When Ilhoon went upstairs, they got themselves in a little making-out session, they didn't have anything to do anyway, then Peniel entered without knocking and stopped before the sight, looking shocked (which made Ilhoon nervously laugh), before running away, seemingly mad.

In the kitchen, they (Eunkwang, Minhyuk, Hyunsik, Ilhoon and Peniel who still looked mad) debated about what to do about the «Sungjae issue», wondering if they should call Changsub or not...  
The debate deviated to «we should repair the bathroom lock and maybe, put locks in the bedrooms too» , a suggestion given by Peniel while he was glaring at them (that poor child had had a lot of unexpected sights he wished he had never had...). After that, Hyunsik made lunch and sent Peniel to bring some to Sungjae who didn't seem to come down.

 

During the afternoon, he exploded Ilhoon at chess (Eunkwang admired him the whole afternoon, following him around, to the point Minhyuk ended uo kidnapping him and got him upstairs to do things).Ilhoon was both glad and vexed because it was rare for Hyunsik to play chess and he has lost. They then played card games and ended up reading. Hyunsik was reading a really boring scientific book (he didn't even know why he owned this) and was spending more time staring at Ilhoon, who was deep into his book (Hyunsik wondered what was so fascinating in Winnie the Pooh than reading.

When they got bored of it, well, when Hyunsik was so done with his book that he started to tickle Ilhoon and that finally, Ilhoon payed attention to him, and went for a walk. They took Sungjae with them (Hyunsik had the strange feeling they were walking him as if they were walking their dog). During their walk, Ilhoon told him he felt like hisnson was depressed because his other son wasn't there and he didn't know what to do with his kids anymore and Hyunsik asked him since when they had kids (« Hoon, is there something you didn't tell me ?») before getting hit because Ilhoon knew perfectly well that Hyunsik was doing it on purpose.

 

When they came back, they found quite a disturbing sight: Peniel was doing Yoga in the living room, apparently to «purity himself from the unwanted sights» he had to have in this house. Hyunsik found it quite funny but held his laughter in because a angry Peniel is not nice.

They didn't understand either when they found Eunkwang, lying flat on the ground, they didn't ask any questions and just ignored him, however, from what they heard Sungjae didn't notice him and tripped on him because he wasn't looking at where he was going.  
Later, Hyunsik was watching Ilhoon trying to cook dinner, which was quite diverting, especially after Minhyuk came, trying to help him, in the end, Hyunsik came like a superhero and saved the dinner. Because he wanted to eat decent food. In the distance, they could hear Eunkwang trying to cheer Sungjae up and harshly failing.

During dinner, they were all staring at Sungjae, who was playing with his food without eating it, with worry. Hyunsik felt his protective side come out and noticed Minhyuk was in «mom» mode, trying to make him smile.  
Sungjae ended up telling them they looked like a bunch of old perverts tracking their target and that he couldn't stay in the same room any longer, left them here and went upstairs.

 

Later, when Ilhoon had already invested his bed in a «Let's "sleep" babe» mode, Hyunsik wondered how Ilhoon was when he was away for a while and decided he would put Eunkwang on the case. Then he remembered about the Anthropologic Notebook and decided that it was probably better not knowing...


	2. Changsubie's back!

After some time at his parents place, Changsub was on his way back. When he entered the house, he wondered if he had interrupted something because they all froze in what they were doing (exept for Hyunsik who stayed focused on his book), Eunkwang was getting up from the couch and froze mid-way, Minhyuk, who was playing chess (against Ilhoon), had still the piece he was holding in the air, Ilhoon was making a very strange face and Peniel had his camera in hand, probably checking the pictures he had taken earlier. Changsub especially noticed the obvious lack of Sungjae in the room (he had missed that idiot a lot and right now all he wanted was to give him the longest hug ever). He ended up asking them if he was interrupting something and added «by the way» that if Eunkwang had ever had sights on his sis, it was over, she had a boyfriend and more importantly, where in the world was Sungjae ?

 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and he, Ilhoon, Peniel (and Hyunsik? if he had stopped) went back to their occupations after a vague hello (later Ilhoon felt bad and stood up to give him a kiss saying he had missed his son and Changsub wondered who he was talking about...) while Eunkwang retorted that why would have sights on his sister when he was going out with someone as awesome as Minhyuk (who had a very satisfied smile on the face) and that now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the youngest in a while.

 

Changsub went upstairs but found Sungjae's room empty, well, not completely, Sami looked at him as if to say «one of my servitors is back as I see». Changsub had to resign to the idea of not seing Sungjae right away and went to his bedroom to put his stuff in. When he opened the door he had a fright because there was a big dark mass on his bed, a more methodical observation led to the understanding that the big dark mass was an asleep Sungjae.  
He jumped on the bed and was about to wake Sungjae up in a wild way when he noticed how the younger looked and wondered what had happened to his little Sungjae while he was away. Prefering letting him sleep for now, he went back downstairs to investigate on the well being of his loved one...

Downstairs he asked the others what had happened while he wasn't here and everyone answered different things at the same time, all he understood was that Peniel had started doing Yoga, they had repaired the bathroom lock and that Eunkwang felt like he had failed being a father because he couldn't entertain Sungjae, Changsub, disregarding all the other matters, looked at Eunkwang, filled whith worry and gave him a stare that meant «How could you believe you could be entertaining enough for my Sungjae?» and in the end, Hyunsik was the one who gave him the answer he had waited for, without looking away from his book, he said «That idiot missed you». Changsub went back upstairs faster than the light thinking «OMG HE MISSED ME» and ran to Sungjae, jumped on him to give him that longest hug ever he had longed for, even if it wake the younger up, he didn't care anymore.

 

Later, Changsub went back downstairs, followed very closely by Sungjae who was smiling like crazy (he was walking so close behind the older that each time the other stopped walking he bumped into him, Changsub kind of felt like he was followed by a cute puppy and wasn't one to complain since a cute Sungjae like that was something so rare he needed to cherish it). He intervined when Eunkwang said he was going to cook dinner because the last time he had, they had all almost died (he had to admit it, Eunkwang wasn't that bad, but he wanted to eat decently that night) and saw the looks of relief Minhyuk and Ilhoon (who still hadn't finished their game) had and Hyunsik nodded, still reading (as if to say: this is a wise decision), out of curiosity Changsub looked at the title and understood better when he saw it was Winnie the Pooh, that book was addicting...

He took care of the dinner and hired Peniel to help him (well, it was actually to sneakily kiss him on the head whenever he wanted to) under the eyes of Sungjae who, after setting the table in inhumane speed (it had almost woken the old theory of Sungjae being a mutant in Changsub's head) had come back to stick to him. After dinner, they were chased out of the living room because they, supposedly, were getting too touchy and needed to get a room, which they gladly did.

 

The next day, they all had to endure the drastic change in Sungjae's behavior, he was in an unbearably great mood (Peniel almost regretted those calm days where he was depressed) and spent half of the day laughing and bothering everyone, the other half "fighting" with Changsub as Ilhoon and Minhyuk watched them from afar as if they were parents watching their children in the playground.

It was also the day Eunkwang and Hyunsik decided to bet on which one of them was the loudest human being but this is another story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here was the second part, thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day !!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of imagination in the title, I am in a weird state right now...  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day my beloved readers or whatever you want to call yourself (fellow melody would be one I guess) and to cite the famous Jung Ilhoon: "BE RICH" !!!  
> Sorry, i'm really not in a normal state of mind, my troubles with sleep kind of came back but not really. To put it shortly i'm tired and that makes me become weird.  
> And there's a part two because I couldn't just let that poor Sungjae feeling depressed... ;-;  
> And if anyone has an idea for a title, you're welcome if you want to share it even though I don't think people look for titles when they read a story, who knows? someone here might be the genious we all need...


End file.
